


Good for the Sole

by Hornynotonmain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, D/s undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Louis' feet bottom, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, but still, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornynotonmain/pseuds/Hornynotonmain
Summary: Harry tries to go for a run, but Louis distracts. They try something new.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Good for the Sole

**Author's Note:**

> Respect the fetish

There was an hour left until sundown and Harry needed to run. Sundays were his off days when it came to work but his fitness training rarely stopped. Louis convinced him to spend the entire day in bed and lick over his hole until his thighs were wet and quivering. Harry made him come twice on his command. Considering their past sexcapades, twice wasn’t a lot, but Harry took his sweet time tonguing over his hole, and pressing his fingers in until Louis was a spaced out mess.

Louis wanted to go another round. He wanted to be good and let Harry fuck him.

“I have to go, Louis,” Harry said at the foot of their bed. “I have to stay consistent.”

Louis was dressed in one of Harry’s t-shirts and a pout. Harry laughed as Louis laid out on his back and kicked his feet towards him.

“I know, but you don’t have to go right now.” 

“If not now, when?”

Louis bit his lip instead of answering and sat quietly as Harry got dressed. 

Harry slid his grey joggers on and pulled the draw-string tight. He remained shirtless and towered over Louis as he rolled deodorant on and dropped the stick to the floor. Louis didn’t say anything like he normally would about Harry making a mess. Instead, he stared at him with glassy eyes and began to trace Harry’s laurel tattoos with his toe.

Harry tensed at the fleeting touches and squeezed his eyes shut. His joggers were sitting low on his hips and Louis was dangerously close to brushing up against his half hard cock. The light caressing felt better than it should have. Each caress felt like fire to the touch. If Louis didn’t stop soon, he might miss his window for a sunlit run. With that thought, Harry grabbed his boy’s ankle and squeezed tightly.

“ _ Louis _ ,” he chided.

“What?”

“I know what you’re doing. Let me get dressed.”

“I don’t want to,” he said with a smirk. “I like you better like this. Your cock looks quite big in those joggers.”

Another foot pressed against the semi hard line of Harry’s prick and pushed forward. Harry wanted to correct him, wanted to say his cock was big regardless of the joggers, but the pleasure stunned him and his hips involuntarily thrust against his foot. The feeling was unlike anything he had experienced with Louis before. There was something unusual about the pleasure that his delicate little sole brought him. 

The grip Harry had on Louis’ ankle loosened as Louis carefully moved his foot. His pretty toes traced over the thick vein of Harry’s underside and followed the path down to his balls.

“You like that?” Louis asked.

“Quiet,” Harry grit his teeth.

It felt nice, was the thing. Louis’ feet were soft, warm, and just gentle enough to pique his interest. Harry rubbed once more against the soles of his feet just to be sure he was into it and wasn’t losing his mind. The rut was even smoother as Louis flexed his foot and let Harry slide against it, and as Harry experimented, Louis crept his free foot up Harry’s torso.

“Fuck,” he said as he tightened his grip on Louis’ wandering foot again. “Why does that feel so good?”

Harry moved in closer, placing a knee on the bed for leverage. Louis hooked his big toe into the waistband of Harry’s joggers and tugged them down a bit. Harry took the initiative and pulled them down just below his balls to give Louis better access. The skin on skin contact was exhilarating. It was like exploring a new part of Louis. With a desperate huff, Harry met the other foot exploring his torso and bent down to lick and suck Louis’ toes. Louis was reduced to a squirmy, whiny, mess. 

“Does that tickle?” Harry teased, popping his toes out of his mouth. 

If Louis was going to derail Harry’s whole day, Harry was gonna enjoy it by embarrassing him a bit. 

Louis looked like he was in a daze, eyes focused on his own foot caressing Harry’s dick. He was creating some interesting friction, rubbing his foot against Harry’s cock which was pushed against his abs. It felt incredible. He spread his toes really wide and ran them on the underside of his length, his big toe fondling the most sensitive part of his dick. Harry could come from the feeling, easily. 

Harry let go of Louis’ other foot and encouraged him to use both of his feet. Harry closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the feeling. Louis dipped one of his saliva wet toes into the precome at Harry’s tip and spread the slick of it down the length. Harry groaned.

“Does it really feel good?” Louis whispered. 

“It feels amazing,” Harry assured as he smiled down at him. 

Harry began to push his hips into the tight circle that Louis’ feet created. The slide was soft and warm. He wanted this to last forever and at the same time he wanted to come all over and between Louis’ toes. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Harry moaned. 

“I was just trying to distract you. I didn’t know you would like it,” Louis giggled. 

“Can you tell I like it, baby?”

Louis’ hands were restless running all over his own body and his thighs began to tremble. He was visibly becoming exhausted but held it together. 

Harry got up on the bed entirely, sat back on his haunches, and pulled Louis’ feet back into his lap. 

“Keep going, ‘m really close,” he pleaded as he ran his hands up and down Louis’ legs. 

Harry was well and truly about to come from the hottest non-penetrative sex he’s ever had.

He gently pulled Louis’ feet off, rested them on his thighs, and took his cock in his hand. He stroked and worked it faster and rougher than what Louis’ feet were capable of. He began roughly rubbing his cockhead in between and under Louis’ toes, so close to the edge. Louis flexed and squeezed his toes repeatedly, encouraging Harry to keep going. His right foot made its way down to Harry’s balls and gave them a light massage. That was what did it for Harry. He came on a groan all over Louis’ toes, getting all of them wet and sticky. 

After Harry came down from his high, he looked down at Louis who was laying patiently with his hand on his aching prick. 

“You’ve been such a good boy letting me use you like that. Do you think you deserve to come?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded.

“Well that’s too bad, baby. I think you deserve a punishment for this little distraction,” Harry responded while making his way off the bed and into the bathroom to wash off. 

“Fine, foot fucker,” Louis huffed out in frustration. “Enjoy your run.”


End file.
